MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/31 May 2015
11:06 ... 11:11 NUS 11:11 SUN 11:18 * ToonAlexSora007 is making more sprites for Sunset Shimmer... 11:27 Bai :3 11:27 bye 11:34 very ded chat 11:41 /\ 11:43 what the fuck is this 11:43 What? 11:43 My CvS2 compilation? 11:43 It's not done yet. 11:49 ded 11:49 I'm back 11:50 hi 11:50 *welcome back 11:57 ... 11:58 hello 11:58 Hello 11:58 lemme get NvC discussion started 11:58 ... 11:59 Did you guys heard of a thing called charlie charlie? 11:59 Or it's just here? 11:59 no i haven't heard of a thing called Charlie Charlie. 11:59 YES DAMN IT 11:59 ... 11:59 I hate it 11:59 Never played it 11:59 Though with a quick google search i found ouf it's a advertising game 11:59 For a movie 12:00 Pretty stupid if you ask me :p 12:01 You almost made Windi do cans.wav, Gud 12:01 ? 12:01 You could've gotten mad. 12:01 ... 12:02 What is cans.wav? 02:02 Hold your dick steady 02:02 and get your credit card ready 02:02 because here I go 02:02 I has no 2 dollars 02:03 Take a look at the fuckin cookie, this is a cookie 02:03 You deserve the comfort of metal inside your cock 02:04 dis gunna be gud 02:04 :} 02:04 I like MY ASS 02:04 @Len Is my Marvin edit better than R@CE? 02:05 I guess. 02:05 Haven't tried yet. 02:05 IDK. 02:05 I have a post about it on the Mugen wiki forums. 02:05 The edit is the one I made for Cartoon Fighter. 02:05 cartoon fighter? wheres that 02:05 A project I work on when I'm bored. 02:06 That's the power of Pinesol! 02:06 Mainly just an excuse for me to make cartoon characters for Mugen. 02:06 Then I opened the door, got on the floor, everybody walk the dinosaur. 02:06 I want to buy MONEY, buy MONEY, buy MONEY! 02:06 WHAT THE FUK I WANT MY MONEY! 02:07 The sun is a jerk. 02:07 It destroys me. 02:09 Now, its not enough that you have to buy alot of MONEY 02:09 Based off my standards, should I add Pingu to my main roster? 02:09 If you want 02:09 I just want to know if he's as stable or more stable than DDR's creations. 02:09 So I met this girl who worked at Starbucks, and I worked up the courage to ask her on a date after a couple of conversations at the register. She was a month older than me but I didn't really care, she was fun to be around. So we took a walk along the beach, and we kissed in the pale moonlight, a full moon, it was really romantic. We started really getting into it, and she slowly unzipped my jeans, she reaches inside and starts kissing her way down my chest, she finally gets all the way down, looks up at me with the most seductive eyes I've ever seen and says "No thanks, I had Reese's for breakfast" and I'm like "No way, you had candy for breakfast?" She replies, "Not candy! Reese's puffs cereal!" So she sliiiiides me a bowl. I crunch into it and WHAM! My mouth goes crazy! That smooth combo of peanut butter and chocolate-y taste attacking my taste buds! She zips my pants back up and says "And it's part of this complete breakfast!" 02:10 ? 02:10 Joke chain letter. 02:10 fucker. 02:10 Heh. 02:10 It doesn't make the mornin' time epic. 02:11 R-double E-S-E-S Puff's. 02:11 (sigh) 02:11 Knock Knock it's knuckles! 02:12 https://youtu.be/I0WCbOloAYQ?t=1m33s 02:12 Knuck Knuck it's Knockles. 02:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=caomY5CAjwI 02:13 Mashup with Knuckles >:):)"> 02:13 Knuckles: Here I am, harder than the rest of them. The gayest of them, tougher than niggas. You can call me Kukles, unlike Sos I don't choke on dicks, I'd rather flex my ass. 02:14 I shet MONEY 02:14 hi this is gamestop 02:15 in DOOM Games 02:15 press 2 if youd like to order battletoads 02:15 mah name is "Blue Colonel Sanders" in the games 02:15 4 02:15 Welcome to GameStop, where we suck at selling Amiibos and all your other favorite crap, how may we help you? 02:15 Welcome to Britain, an Amiibo is what? 02:15 Would you like 1% off your X Box One? 02:16 I'd like battletoads 02:16 Scalpers? That's illegal boomhauer. (legit quote in KOTH) 02:17 Welcome to Gamestop, where all we order is a replica of Hwa Jai's huge-ass bottle of salsa! 02:17 Welcome to GAME, where our trucks full of Splatoon pre-order bundles get stolen en route to the store 02:18 Just shut up and give me my steam cards. *Slams $400 onto the counter* 02:18 FURFAG GOES IN EVERY OVEN 02:18 THIS IS A WRENCH 02:18 (pacman) 02:19 But Cylde 02:19 all we gotta do is 02:20 But clyde 02:20 Aw man, I'm a meme! 02:20 also 02:20 Pac-Man celebrates his 35th anniversary this year. 02:20 L IS REAL 2401 02:20 Aw man Im a deviantart picture 02:21 FEGELEIN! 02:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmGU5yMf4eo 02:22 Ghostly adventures :| 02:22 (derp) 02:22 the HB cartoon is better imo 02:22 YE 02:23 THIS IS A WRENCH 02:27 Eetmee 02:28 @Nodogon Are you a French kiss? 02:28 Togekiss. 02:28 Feed me 02:28 The joke went WOOOOSH! 02:28 French kissing is tounge-in-mouth. 02:28 Feeeeeeed me 02:28 Feeeeeheeeheeeheed meeeee 02:28 FEEEEEEEEEED MEEEEEE!!! :( 02:29 Whoops, (ninja) 'd 02:29 But hey, the good thing is that I got the reference 02:29 Feeeeheehehehehehehehed meh 02:29 ... 02:30 https://youtu.be/o621Da_TToY?t=18s 02:30 Agar.io in a nutshell. 02:32 also the thing i was originally referencing was http://prntscr.com/7bcj7o 02:34 accurate CvS2 Maki for MUGEN 02:34 Jen and Len, PM plz 02:34 gaddit 02:35 Who else has played doom besides me and metal 02:36 but i have played the simpsons mod so 02:37 I played Doom once. 02:38 I only played the actual thing, but played the Mega Man mod constantly 02:38 And this was late 2013/early 2014 02:39 Simpsons mod was late 2014.early 2015 for me 02:40 hmm 02:40 @Len How can I make R@CE's Batsu better? 02:41 @Jenn 02:41 I'll probably fix him. 02:41 Becuz you like Rival Schools. 02:42 Not really that, but he'd be nice to convert into a custom style 02:43 I Shreked up 02:43 I want him to be decent but still stay POTS styler. 02:43 *style 02:43 Totally Spies! = lets see how many fetishes we can cram into a show without the FCC noticing 02:43 http://theiransonic.deviantart.com/art/I-Shreked-Up-536411608 02:44 You forgot Senior Huevos. 02:45 @Nodog 02:45 http://theiransonic.deviantart.com/art/PAULNIC-THE-BLARTHOG-536167309 Godammit you made me laugh 02:45 Name every fetish that Totally Spies! has. 02:45 Inflation 02:46 Gtg 02:46 My brother is down here 02:46 Expanding dong 02:46 BDSM 02:46 bye 02:46 hes having one of those sleeping issue 02:46 *issues 02:46 Insomnia? 02:47 *Insomnia 02:47 dont forget Passion Patties 02:48 ... 02:48 I'm back 02:49 Not for too long though... 02:55 Bleh 02:57 I'm back 02:59 Iran 02:59 I can't wait for Paul n 02:59 why you leave deviantart? 02:59 Paul Blart Mall Cop 3 02:59 I didn't leave 02:59 They announce another one? 02:59 ??? 02:59 so i guess that you're innactive 03:00 Wind's leaving 03:00 no 03:00 Ohhh 03:00 I thought you were talking about me 03:01 http://sta.sh/01hxk9taxcpj 03:01 I'm planning to make Dedede for Mugen. 03:01 I'm feeling relieved 03:02 brb 03:04 Sheesh a lotta people are leaving 03:05 :s 03:05 Oh shet 03:05 I gotta go 03:05 Well.... 03:05 I didn't noticed that 03:05 by ppl 03:06 Oh well 03:08 Ded. 03:11 Not Big Sandvich 03:19 Gtg 03:19 Bye y'all 03:19 Farewell Mortals 06:58 Hello 07:01 I am always here. 07:01 Always watching. 07:01 >:):)"> 07:02 Plasmoid. I am SO LOST. 07:02 That helps me significantly :P 07:02 A little less vague pls? 07:02 I've been messing around with the palettes and stuff. 07:03 Of Noroko. 07:03 OK. 07:04 and there's this slider thing on the left. and when i slide it, i see it turn to a red tone i reaaaaaally like. (of the hyper activation thing) 07:04 but as soon as i shift to a different... frame, it resets back to the defualt black-and-white tone. 07:04 Yes. 07:05 How Do i stop it from resetting? 07:05 The slider you're speaking of (I assume) allows you to cycle through all of the palettes used by the character's sprites, including its .act palettes. 07:05 I'll get back to you on this. 07:05 I'll brb. 07:06 Ok 07:06 And Konnichiwa 07:07 The slider is below "palettes" under a bunch of icons like save, new, ect. 07:10 ON THE RIGHT. 07:10 it's not on the left. 07:10 It's on the right. 07:10 my bad. 07:15 Bonjour 07:15 Bonsoir 07:16 Banzai 07:16 :} 07:16 Bonsai 07:16 :p 07:16 FANSA 07:16 Manzai 07:16 :} 07:17 Dong. 07:17 Guess what is my biggest dream? 07:17 My 2nd amiibo is now lv50 07:17 :3 07:17 what? 07:17 To be a videogame character. 07:18 Speaking about dream, I remember one 07:18 Don't tempt me. 07:20 I remember a night with 3 moon, and after, a day with a lot of tornados 07:20 :p 07:20 Hi again 07:20 I remember one where i kept throwing grenades at a character i hate, apologizing, and throwing more grenades. 07:20 Hi 07:23 Now I'm gonna make more sprites for Sunset Shimmer... 07:23 Ok 07:24 And I am waiting for Dylanius to send me the fire effects for her... 07:25 Ok 07:26 and i'm doing more of Dexter 07:27 and i will help Warner if he want Itchy and Scratchy 07:27 in august 07:29 I'd probably be better off if i teamed up with someone who did the complex stuff, and me doing the sprites... 07:31 Me and Warner are the best spriters 07:31 Ok 07:31 If only he can try Sam, Clover and Alex 07:31 or even Ulala (from Space Channel 5) :p 07:32 I wonder if any1 would be interested in working w/me on that. 07:33 Complex stuff is not my taste (heh) 07:34 Totally understand. I still dunno wtf i'm looking at. 07:36 Miduma 07:36 A job for admins :p 07:36 i go now 07:36 adios 07:38 Really though. I can definitely do sprites. 07:38 good morning 07:38 or in my case... 2:38 PM lol 07:39 I may have slept in 07:39 Lucky bastud. It's 8:40 where i'm at 07:40 Hello 07:40 16:40 here 07:40 Yeah I'm watching Video Games Awesome play Splatoon 07:40 not buying it 07:40 Why? you ask 07:40 its simple really 07:40 *coughs* 07:41 ERMAHGERD THERES NO WIIMOTE FUNCTIONALITY 07:41 the lack of chatvoic? 07:41 Hello 07:41 ALL I WANTED WAS TO USE A WIIMOTE SO I COULD SAY ALL THE TIME ON MULTIPLAYER BATTLES THAT I WAS USING TILT CONTROLS, BUT THEY F**KED UP!!! D: < 07:42 #sarcasm 07:42 I dun' get it. 07:42 You can't use a basic Wiimote as a controller in Splatoon 07:43 That sucks. 07:43 Use the GamePad 07:43 only the Gamepad (or the Classic Controller or Pro Controller in 2-player) 07:43 I dun' wanna use a pad. I suck at using that thing. 07:44 you do realize about the whole "being mad about the wiimote not being an option" was a joke right? 07:44 Have you ever tried playing Smash with a Wiimote? 07:44 it's a joke for you, but it's all too real for me. 07:44 Dude, i ONLY play smash on a wiimote. 07:44 ... 07:44 ^ 07:45 living life on the edge, I see? 07:45 Nah. I grew up with Brawl. 07:45 @Taur Filthy casual. 07:45 :( 07:46 Hey! Let's play a 4-player free-for-all with all the items on! 07:46 I BROUGHT MY WIIMOTE!! 07:46 /\ Me. 07:46 *Brawl Taunts joke 07:46 It's still true, dammit! 07:46 In Brawl, I have play with Wiimote and Nunchuck 07:46 ... 07:46 Sometimes it's fun to do free for all with items. 07:47 I go Wiimote only. 07:47 In Wii U, I prefer play Gamepad 07:47 I'm pretty used to d-pad already... 07:47 Sometimes it's gud to do no items 1v1 on Battlefield. 07:47 And all the other options use some kind of stick 07:47 In Smash 4, I use a Wii U Pro Controller 07:47 So dang used to using 2. I hate it when people refer "1" as something entirely different. 07:47 Mainly cause I didnt buy the Gamcube adaptor 07:47 or "2". 07:47 ... 07:48 @Taur what are you talking about? 07:48 pooping 07:48 lol 07:48 Every time i see someone describe a Brawl Move, they talk about button combos from controllers other than the regular wiimote. 07:48 that's what i'm talking about. 07:48 Oh 07:49 Because only filthy casuals use Wiimotes. 07:49 @Jenn that's quite insulting, y'know 07:49 I'm a filthy casual that can kick your rear in any match. 07:49 Prove it. 07:49 ... 07:49 Once Smash 4 gets into my claws, you will be smitten by an ungodly force of ownage. 07:50 In the same way our survival leaderboard goes, what kind of controller one uses don't prove anything... 07:50 Pray that day never arrives. 07:50 I used to play a lot of fighting games on a keyboard 07:50 Skill proves all. 07:50 No items. 07:50 I play MUGEN on a keyboard. Granted, i can't use LK or MK well. 07:50 Fox only no itens final destination 07:50 ITEMS. 07:51 Jk 07:51 you know I feel like they need to bring back Rakuga Kids on the Nintendo 64 07:51 Items mess with skill and makes it luck based. 07:51 I already made that joke. 07:51 If you want skill to prove all disable items. 07:51 Bro, items ARE my skill. 07:51 ... 07:51 ^ 07:51 Good thing I turn on items once in a while in case of casuals. 07:51 I don't master Fox enough :p 07:52 One's ability in battle also depends on their ability to pick up items 07:52 Them's are fighting words, son. 07:52 * Jenngra505 is being ridiculously smug for comedic purposes 07:52 And use them wiself 07:52 *wisely 07:52 so no "Fox only" for me :} 07:52 @Jen It goes so well with your Profile Picture! :D 07:52 Fox is aparently the only "non-luck-based character" out there 07:52 Only in Melee. 07:53 Or in Brawl and Smash 4. 07:53 and Smash 1. 07:53 Japanese championships are too strict 07:53 I'm actually a bit casual myself. 07:53 Smashville was the only allowed stage on Brawl 07:53 SMASHVILLE?! 07:54 (yes, FD was banned too) 07:54 I thought it'd be Battlefield or... FD... SMASHVILLE?! 07:54 Smashville,Battlefield,FD and Town and City are best competitive stages. 07:54 What about the New Pork CIty? 07:54 Battlefield and FD were banned as well... 07:54 New Pork City has cheap ass Chimera's. 07:54 Big stages are not for competitive play 07:54 And chimera, as jenn said 07:54 One word: 07:54 It doesn't kill you if you're metal, and big. 07:54 Camping 07:55 Jenngra, you have two articles to delete 07:55 But the Chimera is more of an Anti-Cheap tactic. 07:55 ... 07:55 It prevents fighters from running away. 07:55 Chimera is a OHKO hazard 07:56 That i can dodge just fine 07:56 Plus, you can dodge it pretty easy. 07:56 Not if it ends up spawning right next to you. 07:56 Uh... 07:56 It takes a while for it to notice you in these situations 07:56 You have to be ready for anything. It's not your fault that you forgot about the freaking thing. 07:57 Why are we arguing about a stage that is too big for tournament play and why it should be in tournament play? 07:57 ... 07:58 Well, you were putting up other invalid arguments 2015 05 31